


For a Long, Long Time

by Awakemoontonight



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kang Taehyun, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakemoontonight/pseuds/Awakemoontonight
Summary: " What do I do now?" Soobin ask in panic." Find him and get down on your knees?" Yeonjun replied in a duh tone."I need rings!""No shit, Sherlock." Yeonjun said, rolling his eyes."You're not helping me." Soobin threw him an irritated look."Just look for him and confess, you coward."OrTaebin au with Young Master Soobin and his Little Butler, Taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	For a Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back but not for long ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ i wrote it for an hour so please bear with it

Taehyun's patience wasn't always this short, in fact it could be compare to a saint sometimes with his so much maturity and understanding. Those seems to disappear in the air though whenever the young master of the manor keeps missing during his lessons.

"Young master, please get down here." Taehyun repeated with a sigh. Being his butler was tiring.

"Is lunch ready?" Soobin ask with a yawn, careful not to fall down from the tree he was resting for a couple of hours.

"Its just past nine. Your politics professor was panicking looking for you." Taehyun informed him, pinching the bridge of his nose as he lose patience with every passing seconds.

"I'm already reading, this should be enough." Soobin reasoned out, glancing at the blond with mirth in his eyes. Taehyun was always composed, not even a hair strand out of place and Soobin knows that only him can make him this irritated.

"You're reading a manga that you disregard minutes later and fall asleep." Taehyun deadpanned. "Just get down now Young Master, I don't want to get in trouble." He added with a sign of worry.

Of course that built guilt on Soobin's stomach, he doesn't really want to be a brat, he just want to see Taehyun out of this perfect butler image.

"Fine. But call me Hyung, I told you to stop calling me that."

Taehyun frowned at him. "But you are my Young Master."

"Isn't it weird that I'm two years older than you but you keep calling me young?" Soobin ask with his usual pout, sitting carefully with his back on the body of the tree.

"Then attend your classes so you could be the master of the manor soon." The blond replied with a roll of his eyes.

Soobin's snickers. "Woah Taehyunnie, your doing a great job convincing me to get down."

"Young Master please get down before I drag you down myself." Taehyun threatened, a tight smile on his lips as if stopping a string of curse.

"You can't even climb here." Soobin retorted with a raise of his brows. That's also the reason why he keeps hiding there, because the youngest and best butler wouldn't reach him. Taehyun was too afraid of heights to ever even think of going there to 'drag him down.'

"Try me." Taehyun glared.

For outsiders eyes, this seems disrespectful, but they were friends before they were master and butler.

"Call me Hyung first." Soobin teased, watching the corner of Taehyun's wide captivating eyes twitch in irritation.

"Stop this childishness already. Your Father will arrive soon." Taehyun said, looking around, unsure.

"Then stop being too matured. There's only you and I here." Soobin replied with his own frown, his fist curling at the pages of his books until it wrinkled and teared. He hates how Taehyun was hesitant on their friendship, but he also understand why. He is his butler, and it's frowned upon to show friendliness to his master. Friendship doesn't exist, he'll be labeled disrespectful if he so much take a step on Soobin's space.

Taehyun sigh, scratching his neck, thing he does when he's unsure, uncomfortable and shy. "Fine. Get down here now, Soobin Hyung." He said in defeat, the top of his ears reddening.

"Okay" Soobin chirped, jumping down swiftly exactly in front of his blond butler that startled him.

"Will you accompany me?" Soobin ask.

"Always." Taehyun replied with a huge grin, his eyes turning crescent.

Soobin didn't just jump down from the tree, he crash landed on Taehyun and he's not planning to get up.

—~•~—

It is the first time that Taehyun was summoned by the manor's head master, to say he was nervous was an understatement.

He gives a respectful bow when the door opens without even his knock, probably expecting his arrival.

"You called me." Taehyun stated.

"I do. Please take a sit, I just need to discuss few things." Mr Choi told him with a kind smile.

Taehyun fallows wordlessly, his movement was stiff yet his breath was shaky. "Did I do something wrong?" He ask worriedly.

Mr Choi laughs at it, shaking his head. "Of course not my boy. You did good, too good honestly."

"Then why...?" Taehyun trailed confusedly.

"You're too good with Soobin. He's depending on you so much." Mr Choi explained with a sigh.

Taehyun frowned, feeling defensive. "Wasn't that to be expected? I'm his butler."

Mr Choi glance at him before a sad smile form on his lips. " Not anymore, Taehyunnie."

Taehyun gapes at him, no words tried to escape his lips even when he wanted to say a lot of things. He's nothing if he's not Soobin's butler, all of his life after the dirt of Seol's street was dedicated to Soobin. He ought to protect him, to be there for him, for saving Taehyun after he was abandoned by the world he thought that loves him with a reason still unknown to him.

"I'm sorry, Taehyun. He's going to get married soon. You're gonna stop being his butler."

"He doesn't want to get married." Taehyun snarled, not only was he too young, he's doesn't like anyone at that.

"He will eventually." Mr Choi replied.

"You're his father, you can't push him to someone he doesn't like." Taehyun explained in desperation.

"Oh, who said that I would?" Mr Choi ask, a sly smile on his lips.

Taehyun blinks a couple of times, the words was getting hard to process. "Soo— Young Master have someone he likes?" He ask confusedly.

" Yeah. Likes for a long long time." Mr Choi shrug. "So I'm telling you ahead. Soon enough you won't be his butler anymore. You won't even have to call me Master or Mr. Choi."

"Mr Choi—"

"That's all, Taehyunnie. You're free to do whatever you like but catering my Son's request."

Taehyun walks back to his room with his mind somewhere else. Soobin have someone he likes that he will marry soon. And Taehyun might get kicked out of the manor he's been serving for the past ten years.

"What are you doing here?" Taehyun ask as he opened his room and found his thoughts laying comfortably at his bed. It used to be as hard as a stone but when Soobin found out, he gifted Taehyun the softest mattress Taehyun could ever get his hands on.

"Mr Jeon was nagging me to exercise." He said with a whine.

"You should stop escaping your duties" Taehyun told him, not meeting eyes, even going to his drawer to sort his suits, which is unnecessary cause he always tidy his room.

"Exercising was tiring. I don't even need that."

Taehyun just hummed to show that he's listening.

"What's wrong?" The taller boy ask, sitting properly to observe the blond that keeps messing and folding his clothes. Of course Soobin will always notice the slightest change on Taehyun's behavior.

"You're going to get married." Taehyun said, faking nonchalantness, even pulling a smile, still his eyes would stare at anything but Soobin's.

"Yeah, it's the tradition." Soobin replied, tilting his head as if it's something too obvious and unimportant.

"Right." Taehyun said, taking a big breath before he finally lock gaze with his Young Master.

"Hey." Soobin called. "Are you really okay?" He ask worriedly, swinging his foot on the ground but Taehyun step back, telling him to not get closer.

"Your father said, it's to someone you like. For a long, long time. I just want you to know that I'm happy." He said sincerely though it pains him.

The taller boy's eyes widen, too bright, too excited, unbearable, at least to Taehyun's eyes.

"Did father really said that?" Soobin ask, his eyes sparkling and too eager.

Wow. Soobin must really like that person.

"Yeah..." Taehyun whispered.

Soobin bites the inside of his cheeks to stop a squeal from escaping his lips. "Do you want to sneak out and eat ice cream to celebrate?" He ask, already holding Taehyun's arms that the younger quickly snatch back.

"I still need to finish my duties. Maybe later, Young Master." Taehyun said with a fake smile as he left Soobin on his room.

Soobin was the kindest soul, but also the most cruel.

—~•~—

"Hey Binnie Hyung, where's your cute little butler?" Beomgyu, one of his friends ask under the chicken he was devouring.

"Can you stop referring him like that." Soobin scoff, looking around for the said boy.

"Right, he won't be your cute little butler soon. Can I hire him instead?" Beomgyu ask playfully and winced when Yeonjun slap his chest.

"Can't you stop?" Yeonjun, Soobin's other friend from another manor scolded. "If you keep saying that I'll think that you have a thing for Taehyun."

Beomgyu huffed. "Its just not fair that Soobin gets to have a cute butler while I'm stuck with the old ladies at the mansion." He whines.

"You can't hire him as your butler but see that cute not so little guy? He's HueningKai. He just went back from Hawaii and need someone to help him. Go to him instead." Yeonjun told him, pointing at a tall boy in expensive suit.

Beomgyu's eyes widen, staring at the figure. "He's single?"

"Yeah and will continue being so if you just keep staring. Now go." Yeonjun shoo him tiredly.

And when Beomgyu's out to pester them, Yeonjun set his attention to his taller friend.

"Okay, so where's your groom?" Yeonjun ask, stopping Soobin from looking around the hall in hope to find the golden locks.

"I don't know." Soobin replied with a sigh, messing his styled hair in exhaustion.

"But tomorrow is your wedding." Yeonjun gasp.

"I know." Soobin grumbled. "He's been acting all weird since Father announced him the wedding"

" Did you propose already?" Yeonjun ask, more calmly, as if knowing what's happening exactly.

Soobin frowned at him. "Father already told him, I don't see why I need to propose"

Yeonjun closed his eyes in disappointment. "How would Taehyun know that he's the one you're marrying then?"

Soobin's gape at him like a fish, also understanding his mistakes. "But he's the smartest person! It's impossible not to get my hint!"

" And he's also the most dense. Your hint was too vogue. Anyone can buy him suits and new bed you know. Even Beomgyu invites him on late night walks but it doesn't mean he wants to marry Taehyun." Yeonjun explained.

" What do I do now?" Soobin ask in panic.

" Find him and get down on your knees?" Yeonjun replied in a duh tone.

"I need rings!"

"No shit, Sherlock." Yeonjun said, rolling his eyes.

"You're not helping me." Soobin threw him an irritated look.

"Just look for him and confess, you coward."

"But I need rings" Soobin repeated, holding on Yeonjun's arm pleadingly.

"You'll give him one tomorrow, for now go find him and confess your long overdue feelings."

—~•~—

"Taehyunnie come here."

The blond boy frown confusedly when the head Mistress called to him. Taehyun was busy helping the final arrangement for the wedding that he forgot the people around him. Not that he was required to it's just that he was looking for a new face, the future partner of Soobin. Also because the staffs keeps asking for his opinions and preference. Must be because he's the closest to Soobin.

"What can I do for you, My Lady?" Taehyun ask politely.

"Nothing really. But I need you to get dressed. Weddings gonna start soon when you're ready." She said, ushering him to one of the fitting room.

Although confused, Taehyun followed.

"Why am I wearing this?" Taehyun ask worriedly when he finished dressing. Said dress was white suit with black accent. He frowned, only the bride should wear white on a wedding.

"Excuse me—" He ask again when he don't receive an answer.

"Taehyunnie come here"

Taehyun yelps when he was pulled out of the room to another one by non other than the head Master himself.

"W-What's happening?" He ask in panic as a bouquet of flower was shove in his hand.

Mr Choi stops for a second to observe the blond boy, his future son-in-law.

"My coward son was still a coward huh?" Mr Choi scoffed.

"My Lord—" Taehyun tried to ask again in rush but then the curtained was pulled and he was greeted by the red carpet and at the end of it was Soobin, standing in the altar.

On his shock, Mr Choi waste no time to interlock their arms and lead Taehyun.

"Mr Choi—" Taehyun whispered, getting dizzy.

" I told you you will have to stop calling me that. Father or Dad will do." Mr Choi told him as they walk on the carpet, the cheering of people was silenced by Taehyun's hard beating heart.

"Wait-What?"

"I'll leave you hear and decide." Mr Choi said as they stop in front of fidgeting groom.

"Hi" Soobin greeted when he took Taehyun's hand on his, grimacing at the sweat of it.

"Hyung what's happening?" Taehyun whispered between tight lips.

"I know it wasn't the best proposal but you keep avoiding me."

"What—"

" What I'm saying is, will you marry me?" Soobin ask using the last bravery. "I mean if you don't want this, feel free to walk away. No one will hate you for that. But if that's not your choice, I am here, will always be no matter your choice is."

Taehyun averted his gaze at the door they just came from too, he's not going back there, then back to Soobin who was shaky and sweaty yet still hopeful.

"You're not getting on your knees?" Taehyun ask with a playful raise of his brow.

"O-of c-course" Soobin splutters pulling on his pants so he could kneel but before he could even lower himself, Taehyun pulled him into a kiss.

"Yes. I'm gonna marry you." He said after, doing Soobin's favorite, smiling.

"I'm so nervous." Soobin breathed, placing his forehead on the blond's.

"You're both brave and a coward proposing the exact moment of the wedding." Taehyun laughs.

"Didn't know you were so dense." Soobin replied, couldn't contain his happiness as he pulled Taehyun closer by his narrow waist.

Taehyun rolled his eyes fondly, biting his lower lips to stop a wide grin. "So I'm the one you like for a long, long time"

"Love. Love for a long, long time." Soobin corrected him.

"I love you too. For a long, long time." Taehyun replied, his gaze expressing how much he feels, how much he's actually in love and grateful.

Soobin would reply back but they heard a clearing of someone's throat and realize that they are, in a wedding.

They separated immediately except their hands that holds tightly.

"Oh" Soobin blinks at the priest. "I do" He said, and Taehyun nudge him immediately, mouthing 'not yet'

But Soobin was pulling him closer already. And with a fake betrayed voice ask Taehyun. "Don't you said you will marry me?"

Taehyun blinks before saying,

"I do"


End file.
